


sweet summer sweat

by Hymn



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, M/M, Multi, pls let me know if i missed anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: The heat makes Kazuki a little...difficult.





	sweet summer sweat

**Author's Note:**

> springkink, GetBackers, Kazuki/Juubei/Toshiki: Heat - "midnight heat in the room

Summer in the Limitless Fortress was a furious affair, of sun glares off broken buildings, and alleys that offered only a slight, sullen shade. The heat got into everything, so that you had to be careful what you touched, lest you be burned. The heat didn’t just affect the landscape, of course. It also affected the moods of the inhabitants, and most of the people who did their best to scrape by with a living there stayed inside, where there could be some semblance of coolness; or they wilted in the heat, dragging their feet behind them, trying to stay out of the worst of it.

Kazuki hated it. The heat made him snappish, easily infuriated; his bells chimed angrily, and there was a slow simmer nonstop in Kazuki’s brown eyes. He kept his hair up, as best he could, off his long neck, and piled intricately atop his head, so that he looked like a miserable, short-tempered empress, prepared to behead any lowly peon who toed the wrong line.

Kazuki _hated_ the heat.

Oddly enough, amongst his small, not-quite-official household, he seemed to be the only one.

Of course, it could have something to do with the sex. It was like the heat was a madness, a liquid fury that drove Kazuki’s limbs and sharp tongue and even sharper threads into a state of violent, possessive greed. Once, he had apologized to Juubei, and Juubei had laughed, and said, “You act as though I don’t enjoy every moment of it, Kazuki.”

Kazuki would have asked Toshiki, too, except that Toshiki watched him throughout the day like an impatient cat, rippling muscles and golden hair and eager eyes. He was the first to prod Kazuki’s temper, and the first to submit, growling and smirking, under Kazuki’s wrath. There seemed little point to asking Toshiki if he liked it, when it was so obvious that he yearned for it. 

Sometimes Kazuki woke from sluggish dreams with sharp movements, a quiet fury making his limbs tremble. He could not sleep; the heat was overwhelming, especially with three bodies twined in a bed, and if he didn’t find something to break the tension, quick, then he would do something possibly catastrophic.

It was very good for all involved that Juubei didn’t mind being awoken by sharp nips to his neck, didn’t mind doing as he was told – “Get up, Juubei. Kneel for me, there, there- careful! Toshiki’s to your left. Yes, just like that. Now _hold still_.” – with a breathless pleasure and shiver of anticipation. 

“Uryuu,” Juubei queried, only to be cut off by Kazuki’s sharp, “Did I _tell_ you to speak?”

Juubei shivered, and arched a brow, but did not push. “No, sir,” he said, voice deep and rough and scratchy from sleep. His skin was sticky with the heat, and Kazuki eyed him in hungry satisfaction, and then looked to Toshiki, who was arched over the bed, hands tied to the headboard, one leg flung wantonly off the edge. He was naked, too, and hard, his skin shivering.

They were beautiful, beautiful, and Kazuki groaned, the heat making his head muggy, his passion sharp and knife bright. Toshiki opened his mouth to say something, but Kazuki gave him a look and he meekly closed it right back.

“Juubei,” said Kazuki, “suck him off, but don’t make him come.” He griped Juubei by the nape of his neck and led him down to Toshiki’s cock, barely hearing Juubei’s murmured, “Yes, sir,” before he was acquiescing so easily to Kazuki’s demands. It helped, of course, that Juubei wanted Toshiki almost as much as he wanted Kazuki. It wasn’t _just_ following orders, though that, for tonight, was a large part. 

Quickly, Kazuki found their ready supply of lube, slicked his fingers and got to work on Juubei’s ass. Juubei moaned, trembling in Kazuki’s grip. Kazuki was merciless, fast, rough; he scissored and thrust and spread, knowing that Juubei could take it and more than that, that Juubei would want to take it. It was a quick shift of his threads, and then Toshiki was up, his hands reaching, touching, no longer bound, sliding against smooth, summer-sticky, fevered skin.

Toshiki liked to touch, and he made the most beautiful noises when Kazuki made him wait for it. Kazuki slid inside of Juubei, and it felt like coming home. This was a different heat, a beautiful heat; lust and hunger and a shining passion broke over him, and he caught at Toshiki’s fingers while Juubei cried out, mouth still on Toshiki’s cock, bent forward while Kazuki fucked him. Kazuki pressed lube into Toshiki’s fingers and then lifted Juubei’s head by his hair. 

“Enough,” he rasped. “Toshiki, prepare yourself.”

With a groan, Toshiki did just that, and Kazuki slowly worked Juubei over, holding him close, holding him still, breathing a filthy rendition of exactly how many fingers Toshiki had inside himself, of how hard he thrust, when he twisted and shuddered, how hungry he looked for it. Kazuki’s hand was demanding on Juubei’s cock, and finally Juubei came with a cry, and Kazuki grit his teeth and held on through the explosion of his lover’s orgasm, and then slid slowly, slowly from him, still hard. He pressed a kiss against Juubei’s neck, and said, “Thank you.”

Juubei breathed a soft laugh, and said, “Always, if it’s for you, Kazuki.”

And then Kazuki was kneeling between golden Toshiki’s legs, his other lover’s pupils almost drowning out that pale blue; Toshiki’s hand was replaced with Kazuki’s cock, and Toshiki groaned, arched, scrabbled for purchase on the bed, panting, “Kazuki, Kazuki, Kazuki.” 

Kazuki hissed, holding himself together just barely. He pulled out gingerly, then thrust in, aiming for the perfect angle, and said, “J-Juubei.”

Juubei hummed, and found Toshiki’s cock again with Kazuki’s help, and together they brought Toshiki over, Juubei drinking him down, and this time, this time the heat erupted inside and through Kazuki, and he came, the world going white around him.

That was how they fell asleep most nights. Trading one heat for a different kind, sticky for new and even better reasons. Toshiki grumbled faintly as he became Kazuki’s pillow, but his hand tender and reverent against Kazuki’s side told him it was okay to be there, and Juubei curled into their side was the last piece to their puzzle. 

Just before Kazuki drifted off to sleep, he heard Toshiki say, with a satisfied air, “I _love_ summer.”

“You,” Kazuki muttered into his chest, “are going to pay for that admission.”

“I can’t wait,” Toshiki laughed, and the humid summer air folded down over Kazuki like a blanket, and he fell asleep, one hand in Juubei’s, listening to the way Toshiki’s laughter rumbled in his chest.


End file.
